


Going Somewhere?

by ThatWasntSoBad



Series: Cullen/Elswyth Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasntSoBad/pseuds/ThatWasntSoBad
Summary: Elswyth Trevelyan is packing, late at night, in preparation for her journey into the Deep Roads. She is about to repack for the tenth time that day when Cullen knocks on the door.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Cullen/Elswyth Trevelyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624309
Kudos: 10





	Going Somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr XD

Elswyth stared woefully at the items strewn across the floor in front of her. The sky outside was dark, the stars and moon being the only light within it. She had just sat down in front of her bed after lighting a few candles, nearly knocking over her cup of sweetened tea with her knee as she crossed her legs. She sighed and ran her hands down her face with a quiet groan. She was used to packing light, even to the vast Orlesian desert where barely anything grew. But going to the Deep Roads where eating anything down there could kill you or drive you mad? Not knowing how long they were going to be, or how far they were going? Stopping Corypheus (which was on the horizon, she was sure of it) was one thing. Stopping an Avarr God, even, was a sheer fluke. But stopping Earthquakes? That needed a lot more than divine intervention.

She had been trying to figure out _how_ to pack everything - including the gingerbread cookies she had baked, double the recipe for everyone who was joining her (which meant a possibility of sixty-two each) - without weighing the horses own any more than they would be, and herself whilst walking on foot in the underground realm of ancient dwarven history, lost for the Ages. She’d been down in the deep, dark caverns before - it must have been five, possibly six, years before. She accompanied The Hero of Ferelden, and it was where she first met Suledin and her younger brother’s future partner, Mi’Bellanar. It certainly wasn’t an experience she wanted to live through again if she had a choice. One of the very, _very_ , few good memories she took was the awe she felt looking at Dwarven history, either long lost to time or lost to darkspawn. 

  
But she doubted she’d ever be able to truly bask in its history. Even in areas reclaimed by Orzammar.

Elswyth roughly shoved the items into the sack, frowned, tipped everything out, and groaned once more. The last time she went underground, it wasn’t so _difficult._ Granted, she knew where she was going and Adelaide knew where she was going. But she didn’t know this section well, only heard of it. There were no maps. As if it had been lost forever. Swallowed by time and darkness. 

A knock on the door alerted her to the presence she _should_ have heard from footsteps on the stone stairs. Her shoulders lifted, heart pausing for a millisecond as the unexpected sound startled her.   
“Inquisitor?”

A sigh of relief that it wasn’t her brother escaped her lips.  
“Come in, Cullen.”

  
Elswyth looked at the door expectantly, a sheepish smile that possibly looked weary with the heaviness of her eyes. Cullen looked at her with brows raised initially, then a small chuckle, amusement clear as he spoke whilst closing the door. “This must be the tenth time today you’ve attempted to pack.”   
  
“You know I was never any good at this.” She swung her arm at the mess. “You, on the other hand, are a master.”

In the time it took for her to finish speaking, the Commander was sat next to her. “You want me to help you, don’t you?”  
  
“Not _exactly._ Just… organise it better in the bag.”   
  
“That’s packing.”   
  
“ _Organising.”_ Elswyth playfully nudged Cullen, passing an item to him one at a time.   
  
Another chuckle. “Packing in an organised fashion.”

She paused for a moment as she thought, then nodded. “Sounds better than the other two.”

___  
  
Elswyth stretched her arms above her head once they had completed the task and she yawned into her shoulder. She lowered her arms and looked at Cullen with watery eyes, smile tender. “It’s pretty late.” 

“So it is.” Cullen stood and outstretched his arm. She took his hand and he pulled her up from her spot. “You have quite the journey ahead of you.” A quick kiss to the forehead. “I will let you rest.” 

Elswyth almost frowned whilst she watched him walk towards the door. When his palm touched the handle, her frown turned into a smile. Almost mischievous in its nature. “Going somewhere, Commander?” And her words were anything _but_ innocent, containing a certain _persuasion_ that would otherwise make her blush profusely.

The speed in which he turned to look at her made her stifle laughter. She bit her lower lip innocently as she sat on her bed, crossing her legs, and she gestured him over with an incline of her head. 

She watched Cullen’s fingers let go of the iron handle and she _almost_ failed to keep her mask, nearly showing the smugness of her triumph. She was half expecting to use a silver tongue, but it seemed she had his full attention as soon as she addressed him with words of liquid seduction. 

He approached in a matter of strides, prompting the female to straighten her legs. She allowed herself to fall back against the bad, Cullen hovering over her.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
